Lo que elegimos
by Hermi-Black
Summary: [Yaoi][Lemmon][Pareja secreta][PostCoS]Cuanto tiempo llevaban ahi?, No sabian al cuenta ya la habian perdido estando en ese infierno... dejen please reviews


¿Cuanto tenían en ese lugar? Los días en ese maltrecho y sucio lugar se hacían eternos, habían perdido la cuneta desde el primer día, no importaba ya nada solo el estar juntos pues esa había sido su elección y ya no había marcha atrás.

Era bien sabido que quien entraba a ese lugar no vería la luz del sol en muchos días, menos libremente. Así se vivía en esos lugares asquerosos.

Cada días que pasaban en ese lugar se volvían eternos, la vida ahí era denigrante, pesada: resignados a recibir humillaciones, insultos, torturas. La guerra había estallado y las masas huían con las eminentes amenazas de la destrucción mundial..

Y en ese mundos para dos personas como ellos solo había dos opciones, el huir como los demás a otros países, o ser atrapados y llevados a los famosos centros de concentración, en donde ellos se encontraban.

Confinados a vivir ahí hasta que el Fuher fuese derrocado o a morir como ya muchos lo habían hecho, en manos de los racistas nazis.

-Hey ustedes dos, afuera.

Dijo una ronca voz desde el umbral de la puerta, en dirección de los dos hermanos que descansaban después de la dura jornada laboral que les hacían tener, y que simulaba reposar en las maltrechas y mullidas camas de los cuartos comunitarios.

Ambos obedecieron imaginándose a lo que se les llamaba, en ese "mundo" no había escapatoria, a lo que los militares deseaban hacerles, se divertían viéndoles sufrir, poseían un extraño goce al torturarlos, sin embargo si querían sobrevivir en ese mundo tenían que obedecer.

Fueron llevados a los dormitorios militares, aristócratas habitaciones finamente decoradas en comparación a la maltrecha cama de paja en la que ellos dormían.

Había todo tipo de gente, niños, mujeres y hombres, de todas las edades; y es que los militares tenían distintos métodos en cuanto a torturas se refería.

Los italianos optan por lo convencional eligiendo a la mayoría de las mujeres mas aun así cargados de sadismo.

Los alemanes les agradaban los hombres y siempre eran ellos los primeros en elegir

Y los japoneses eran los mas bestiales, a ellos les agradaban las orgías donde mezclaban a los niños que solían llevar.

El primero en ser conducido, fue el menor de los hermanos quien con una mirada de miedo se despidió de su hermano, quien le respondió con una mirada de animo, antes de también ser conducido a su cuarto de tortura.

Entro al cuarto, todos eran iguales, elegantes camas, con adornos lujosos y pinturas famosas, todo lo contrario a sus cuartos, se sentó en el piso en la espera de alguien.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse y escucho los paso característicos de la marcha militar, no se molesto en mirar al recién llegado, solo se levanto y recargo en la pared, sintió la proximidad del militar.

-asi que tu eres uno de ellos- le susurro al oído- mírame

Volteo inmediatamente el rostro, no por la orden dada, sino por la voz, por el, susurro familiar.

-Ro...Roy- intento decir peor los labios ajenos se apoderaron de el.

El mismo rostro, la misma mirada, el mismo susurro, de aquel ser que en su mundo existía, de aquel ser que odiaba pero que en el fondo extrañaba. Las manos llenas de libido iniciaron a recorrer su cuerpo y el se dejo tocar. Se dejo conducir hacia la cama, siendo besado en el cuello, por el urgido hombre y se dejo desvestir y hacer por este, el simplemente obedecía, nunca actuaba: al fin y al cabo eso era, solo un juguete para ellos.

Había jurado desde el primer día en que fue llevado a ese lugar, jamás mostrar algún sentimiento, de su boca jamás saldría algún sonido de dolor, ni sus ojos derramarían lagrimas de tristeza, ni dejaría escapar algún gemido de placer por mas existado que se x

sintiera, porque a pesar de estar siendo ultrajado su cuerpo reaccionaba humanamente. Jamás demostraría nada, solo que le exigieran. Las manos del hombre sobre el no dejaron de tocar piel alguna, besado, lamiendo cada centímetro del desnudo cuerpo. Y el por mientras se dejaba hacer, recordando al bastardo coronel, al ver ese rostro tan idéntico, escuchar esa voz parecida oyéndole en el oído y esa mirada penetrante viéndole de vez en cuando. El hombre termino dentro de el con un sonoro quejido en su oído, cayendo sobre , por el cansancio acomodándose a un lado del rubio.

-Ahh...ustedes los hebreos son masoquistas- inicio a decir, el se mantenía callado- así me gustan, calladitos y dispuestos a obedecer...tu me agradas demasiado- le susurro al oído lamiéndole entes- creo que te pediré mas seguido.

Tomo su ropa y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo queriendo alejare de ese hombre. Salió de las instalaciones y se dirigió a su dormitorio, al llegar, todos le miraron, mas nadie dijo nada, todos sabían lo que había ocurrido, así nadie hizo algo y volvieron a sus actividades, miro a todos lados en busca de su hermano, pero no lo encontró, de seguro aun le tenían esos sujetos: camino hacia su cama y se sentó en el fondo recargando su cuerpo en la pared abrazando sus rodillas pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en las ultimas palabras del pelinegro... pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado desde que llego en ese mundo y que la búsqueda de la verdad había ocasionado.

La puerta se abrió, levanto el rostro para ver quien entraba, los pesados pasos del castaño se escucharon por la habitación, sus ropas se encontraban un poco desgarradas y ligeras manchas de semen se notaban en la chaqueta, su rostro demostraba temor.

Llego a la cama de su hermano y se sentó junto a el quien le abrazo, acariciándolos revueltos cabellos: el menor se soltó a llorar al contacto, temblando de miedo.

-tranquilo, Aru... tranquilo- le dijo quedo intentando calmar a su hermano que lloraba en su regazo.

No pudo contenerse: y las lagrimas iniciaron a caer por su rostro abrazándose con mayor fuerza a su hermano, sintiéndose culpable de lo que le ocurría,, sintiéndose culpable del dolor, del sufrimiento de su hermano, sintiéndose sucio, impuro y condenado.

No podían nada hacer, ya estaban condenados a ese destino, a esperar como todos los que estaban ahí, el utópico día que la guerra terminara y pudieran regresar a la normalidad.. auque eso solo fuera... un simple sueño...


End file.
